


Dear Dad

by frostystuffs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Kainora - Freeform, Multi, Young and In Love, but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostystuffs/pseuds/frostystuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time you're reading this, Kai and I should be at least three hundred miles away from Republic City. I'm sorry you have to find out this way. That's a pretty cliched sentence, I am aware of that as I write this, but I can't find any other words that would fit any better for what I'm trying to say here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that my summary stinks. I am sorry. Finally, I wrote a Kainora fic! Please don't send me any flames because I didn't add any other ship except for Kainora. This was going to be something completely different, but as other writers know, once the characters get going, they go. Anyway, hope you enjoy this Modern!AU and have a blessed day!
> 
> Based loosely off 'Eighteen Inches' by Lauren Alaina, which I don't own (please don't listen as you read, you'll get spoiled!).

Dear Dad,

By the time you're reading this, Kai and I should be at least three hundred miles away from Republic City. I'm sorry you have to find out this way. That's a pretty cliched sentence, I am aware of that as I write this, but I can't find any other words that would fit any better for what I'm trying to say here.

Please don't be angry with me, dad. I still love you. Please, don't think I'm doing this because I don't love you guys or I feel pressured by Kai to leave. I know this wasn't something you ever thought I'd ever be doing; maybe Ikki or Meelo would pull a fast one like this. Running away in the middle of the night with my boyfriend and leaving behind a note as my only goodbye.

I only did this because I knew I couldn't face you, or anyone for that matter, and then leave. I wouldn't have had the heart to do that. I wouldn't be able to hold myself together if anyone began to cry. I probably wouldn't have been able to follow through with my plans. But I have to do this, please, please understand.

I'm writing to you because, out of everyone, you should be the one that understands. You used to tell us bedtime stories about how the ancient Air Nomads wouldn't let themselves get rooted down somewhere simply because of responsibilities or someone told them so. You'd tell us about how they followed the calling of the wind, trusting it to carry them where they needed to go, and letting their hearts do the rest.

That's what I'm doing, dad. There's this pull on my heart, telling me to leave. I have to listen to it. I know you're protective of me, and you love me. I know that you trust me. I know you'd support me with whatever it is I chose to do in my life. But also, I know that you don't really want me to leave you. Not Ikki, Meelo, or Rohan either. But dad, aren't you proud? I'm following the calling. I'm letting it carry me where it seems I should stop. Then, I'll follow mt heart. You've trusted me this far into my life, I ask that you please trust me a bit more.

Do not, under any circumstances, send Aunt Lin to come hunt us down. I'm following my heart, following the calling of the wind. But my heart is also telling me that I need to be with Kai. His is telling him the same thing, dad. We have to go together. He's gonna follow the wind with me. I won't be alone. We're gonna be okay.

Maybe I'm just young, stupid, and in love. Maybe I'm being crazy and irrational. Surely, this isn't much of a smart idea. But who can blame me? The eighteen inches from my head to my heart is a pretty far place, if you want to look at it from a teenager's perspective.

Tell mom I'm sorry. Tell the family I'll miss them. Tell Ikki that yes, she can have my things I left. Tell Meelo that no, he cannot steal them from her. Tell Rohan to try to keep the peace between those two now I'm not there. I'll be sure to keep in touch with you all, too. I'll never stop loving you guys, and I'll never forget about you. Just, I need to... I need to fly away, at least for a bit.

I don't want you to worry about us. We're gonna do this on our own. We'll be okay.

Love your daughter,   
Jinora

~•~•~•~•

Dear Dad,

I hope you're doing well. I hope our family is doing well, too. I think about you guys every night and say a prayer for you all.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you since we settled down. We both feel like the wind wanted us to be here, out in Cali. Things have been rather difficult. But we're doing okay! We're getting by. I may not be living as luxuriously as I used to back on Air Temple Island, but Kai is taking good care of me. He knows a thing or two after being homeless for so long. And no, we're not homeless in some bad part of town and we are certainly not stealing.

I'm a waitress at one of those fancy, five-star restaurants and Kai is a valet. We don't see each other often during the day, but then again, that may be for the better. It's said that you shouldn't be in a relationship with coworkers. But we're together, and we're happy.

We have a tiny apartment on the far side of town, which honestly is far from a condo. But the neighbors are nice. They're only a few years older than us, so we were able to make good friends with them.

There's Korra, who's a personal trainer that lives across the hall. She's been saving up for a better place, but the friends that live in the building are people she doesn't want to leave. She's taken us under her wings by giving us tips on how to work for, in her own words, "A bunch of snotty rich people that don't know how to park their own cars or fix their own meals." she never worked in the food business, but apparently most of her clients are those types of people. Not that I'm judging. They're her words, not my own.

Mako and Bolin are brothers that live right next door. They're orphans and know what it's like to have a rough life, and immediately took a liking to Kai. They haven't (Bolin hasn't, anyway) been shy to admit that they see him as a younger brother. Mako is a police officer and Bolin is a part-time actor, part-time wrestling coach. These two are close friends with Korra. I think they're the reason she doesn't want to move just yet, though she hasn't come right out and said that. You always said I was good at reading people, and these guys are some pretty open people.

Asami is their friend, as well. She doesn't live here but she'd over enough that she might as well. There's a complicated back story to how everyone met, one that I don't think is my business to tell you. Hopefully, one day you'll be able to meet them all. She's the CEO of Future Indistries; you know, the one that makes everything from Satomobiles and military-grade weapons? Yeah, she's in control of all that. She's a beautiful rich girl, like the ones Korra calls, "Diabolical barbies with daddy's money." except Asami's a sweetheart. But I wouldn't take her only for her looks. She's been taking self-defense classes since she was eight. She's taught me a lot to protect myself if I ever need to.

So there you have it, dad. I'm being taken care of. I'm doing well.

You may be wondering why I took time to write to you, based on how I've been so busy and trying to get settled her. I thought you'd like to know that Kai proposed today. The ring doesn't have the biggest diamond, nor is made of the bast quality. But it does have love. That's what matters, right? He's been selling his art work to save up for it. Just that is enough for me to have said yes; no matter if it was a ring pop. He was willing to sell things precious to him for me.

You should have seen his face when he asked me to marry him, he was so awkward it reminds me of the stories you used to tell me about Grandpa Aang when he'd try to flirt with Gran Gran.

I'm sure mom will kill me once she finds out we got married without you all here, but once we're able to save up enough to have a nice wedding, we'll have one. I'm pretty sure Kai is more excited for that than I am, if I am being perfectly honest with you. Korra and her crew with be with us, though. We won't have the big, expensive wedding, but we'll have each other and we'll have love.

We might seem stupid, foolish, and any other word I'm sure you're spewing out to mom at this moment. Maybe we are all those things; actually, no. We are. We are all those things. But you know what? We love each other, and we're following what ours hearts' are telling us. The wind brought us here, and now our hearts are taking control. Isn't that what you always taught me, dad? I hope you still trust me enough to trust me in this.

No, we're not financially stable. No, we don't have concrete jobs. No, we don't live in a grand place. As I said in my other letter, eighteen inches from the head to the heart is a far distance to teens.

Tell mom I love her and I promise to send her pictures of our tiny wedding that will most likely be at the courthouse. Tell Ikki that she can be my maid-of-honor once we get to have our large wedding, and tell Meelo that Kai would like for him to be his best man, assuming Meelo won't seriously injure Kai for marrying me without his consent. Tell Rohan we'll find a nice place for him in the wedding, if he'd like one. I don't know if he'll still be as shy as he once was when we left. I miss and love you all.

We're doing this, dad. We're doing well. We're okay. Thanks for trusting me so far. Please, trust me just a bit more.

Love your daughter,   
Jinora

~•~•~•~•

Dear Jinora,

I am so proud of you, my daughter. You followed the calling of the wind, something I myself couldn't do when I felt the tug at my heart. But thank the Lord the wind was able to get to you and take you where you needed to go, though you hadn't known where exactly that was. I cannot explain how proud I am that you followed your heart, and followed your calling.

I must say, I wasn't happy to wake up and find a note from my eldest child, explaining that she had run away with a boy. It's a father's worst nightmare. I was ready to send Lin, send anyone I could to get you to come back home. But you were right. I taught you to follow the traditions of our forefathers, to remember our roots in the Air Nation. You did. I couldn't stay mad at you for that.

You didn't make it easy for me, however. I can say that much. Running off with Kai was a big enough hit to the heart, then not even a year later I get a letter of how you're living in a ratty apartment with none too good jobs. Then, on top of all that, you're getting married miles and miles away from home and away from family. It hurt to know that my daughter was growing up and I wouldn't even be able to see it in person.

You put me through a lot, these passed two years. From running away, to settling down so far from home, to getting married. Yet, I must be honest, I have a great respect for you. You got up and did things I'd never have the courage to do, not back when I was young nor would I ever be able to follow my heart as you have. You are right, my daughter, when you say that the love is what mattered. It's all that matters. As long as you and Kai love each other, that's enough for me.

All that said, I must say that I am glad you were able to move to a nicer place and get a better job. I always saw you as a teacher and I know you'll do well. Relay a message of good blessings to Kai and his career, as well. I may not completely understand how you can make a living by selling paintings, but if I've learned anything from the two of you, I know you'll do well with just yourselves and love.

Soon, I do hope, we'll be able to see you again. The visit last month was only for a short time, and I miss you all already. Even Bolin, though I am fairly certain he may have fractured one of my ribs when he gave me that hug. I was able to see in person that you are indeed safe, and you are indeed doing well. You've grown so much within such little time. You have certainly blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and I cannot say enough of how proud I am of you.

Stay safe, as always. Tell Kai I do love him as a son, just as he now rightfully is. Tell Korra I thank her for watching out for the both of you. Tell Mako and Bolin I thank them, as well, for taking care of you two. Tell Asami I am grateful for her, as well.

I thank God for those eighteen inches from your head to your heart, those inches that were just enough space for you to follow the calling of the wind and the calling in your heart.

And finally, tell my wonderful granddaughter that I, as well as the rest of her family up here in Republic City, love her and say a pray for her each night.

Love your father,   
Tenzin

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at ---> frostystuffs


End file.
